


Les Mots d'Amour

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Love Is a Dreamer [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Post-Defeat of Rittenhouse (Timeless)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Lucy gets to visit Josephine one last time.





	Les Mots d'Amour

The war is over. Rittenhouse is gone. There's no reason for them to travel through time anymore. The wise thing would be to move on. Lucy lets herself be dragged to Mason Industries by Jiya once more though.

“Why are we here?” she asks as they enter the control room, freezing once she sees some familiar faces. “Why is  _ everyone  _ here?”

“Because you at least deserve the chance to say goodbye,” Denise comments, reaching out to embrace her as she approaches the group. The team. The family.

“Where are we going?” Lucy asks. 

“Roquebrune-Cap-Martin, 1968.” 

As Flynn, Wyatt and Rufus lead her towards the apartment building, Lucy suddenly realises where they're going. 

"This is Princess Grace's property," she comments quietly. Her trembling hands are hidden in the pockets of her striped mini dress -- thank you, 60s fashion for liberating female thighs, she supposes -- while Flynn approaches the reception. He murmurs some French that doesn't fully register in Lucy's mind and before she knows it, she's being led up to the top floor. 

"Lucille?"

Josephine is now 62, and still so beautiful. Lucy can't move. She can't speak. Josephine smiles, nodding at the men behind Lucy, and gently guides her inside. 

“Gentlemen?” she asks them, stepping aside. Flynn shakes his head.

“No, thank you,  _ Madame _ . We’ll wait here.” 

The interior of the apartment is modest, yet luxurious.

“You’re here to say goodbye,” Josephine states immediately once they’ve taken a seat on a leather sofa. Lucy’s thighs stick to its surface.

“How do you know?” Lucy manages to stutter. Josephine smiles, and sighs.

“There’s a weight lifted off of you. Whatever was hurting you before, is gone.” She reaches for Lucy’s hand, taking it in hers. “Thank you, for coming back.”

“I wasn’t sure I would be able to,” Lucy admits. She has been so busy with the destruction of Rittenhouse that she has barely had time to think of anything else, let alone reaching the woman who has been her figurative rock throughout this entire living Hell. 

“You’re an Angel, aren’t you?” Josephine asks. “You never age; you appear and disappear; you’re accompanied by others of your kind…” Lucy wants to correct her, but maybe this is better. Josephine converted to Catholicism just two years ago; this seems more acceptable than trying to explain that she visited her from the twenty-first century. Instead, she shrugs and lets Josephine gather her into her arms. 

“ _ Je t’aime _ .” 

“ _ Moi aussi _ .” 

They cry.

When Flynn politely knocks on the door twenty minutes later, both women haven’t moved out of the embrace. Josephine kisses the top of Lucy’s head and moves to open the door for him. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, his voice low and gentle. Still holding Josephine’s hand, Lucy nods ever so slightly. 

“Farewell, Mister Flynn,” Josephine tells him as she carefully nudges Lucy towards him. “Please keep her safe?”

“You have my word,  _ Madame _ ,” Flynn replies, resting his hand on the small of Lucy’s back. She’s trembling as Josephine turns to her.

“Goodbye,  _ colombe _ . Be free.” 


End file.
